Caged
by Yui Nekotana
Summary: A new Deadman has entered Deadman Wonderland's G-block! Her name, Ume Takashito, a.k.a. Vulture. She has turned from popular socialite, to prisoner with an attitude against the place she is being held in and brings new twists and turns in the plot.
1. Captivity

**_Caged_**

**_Chapter 1: Captivity_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadman Wonderland! If I did I would be the happiest person in the whole world... well less then happy if I owned BLEACH... but if I owned both I'd be so happy, much more happy then just one ... oh well! READ ON PEOPLE!

* * *

My life, it changed so fast within a single day. I am, no wait, I was Ume Takashito also know as the popular girl of the local highschool. The girl with long black hair, glowing light gray eyes, and two red streaks that framed her face. The Ume Takashito you once knew, is now gone and has tranformed into an inmate at the infamous prison/amusement park called Deadman Wonderland. How did I get here? They all say that it was a planned thing, that how I used to be, was all an act to hide the monster inside. But that wasn't true at all.

I was working at the local grocery store, restocking the shelves and whatnot. The store owner, who was a friend of my dads, had agreed to let me work part time since my dad wouldn't lend me the money to buy my best friend Mami a birthday present. This year I wanted to get her something she wouldn't expect, like a new charm for her silver bracelet or maybe that really nice dress she wanted but couldn't afford.

Smiling as I turned around, I gazed out the store window at the people on the streets. However, the smile I wore was wiped off my face when I saw Mami's boyfriend Yuuki, and he was with another girl. By with I mean with, as in they were making out right in front of the store his hands were all over her, it made me sick to my stomach. Walking out of the store, I decided to confront the girl and Yuuki. Tapping on his shoulder and clearing my throat, he looked up at me angrily at first but then a little worried.

" Ummm... " he started, but before he could say anything the girl glared at me.

" What do you want? " she said with a silver tougue.

Ignoring her I asked Yuuki, " What do you think your doing? Have you even concidered how Ma-" but I was cut off by the girl slapping me.

" You don't ignore me girl! Now if you don't want anything, leave we are busy. " she said pulling Yuuki towards her.

Mami had always said I had a bad temper, but I think this called for it. So I punched the girl in the nose as hard as I could. Technically, it was self defence, she hit me first. Her nose gushed blood onto the sidewalk as her eyes flared with rage. Yuuki just stood there, not knowing if he should be concerned for the girl or scared of her.

" Kira... " Yuuki said hesitantly.

Her name is Kira, good to know when I text Mami about this later. Kira stood up abruptly and glared daggers at me.

" Did I ruin your pretty face? " I said sarcastically while also smiling innocently.

Too bad my innocent act didn't make her laugh, 'cause instead I got punched back in the same place I did her. My face soon was the complete reflection of hers as my nose bled. I put my hand to my nose, took it away, and looked at the warm blood that was currently staining my fingers. That's when everything blurred, and adrenaline blinded me as well as my senses.

When I could think clearly I opened my eyes and screamed. Limbs and bodies we scattered all around me, people stared in horror at the masacre. Looking down at my clothes I was soaked in blood that was, from the look of things, not mine. The police came later and took me into custody. My one phone call was to Mami, I explained the whole thing to her. She didn't cry though, just silently hung up, leaving the dial-tone to buzz in my ear.

I sat in that cell for awhile, I didn't sleep at all for fear that I might wake up not knowing what's going on in the world. I'd rather see all of it as my personal hell unfolded. The next day they took me to court, I denied nothing and kept a stone face until images of me were put in my face. They looked nothing like me it was as if I was a different person, especially the red claws I saw upon my hands that tore through the people I slaughtered.

As I was ushered out, shock was the only emotion my face held, a familiar voice peirced the veil and tore it off clearing my vision.

" Ume!" the familiar voice called, who was that, I wondered turning my head.

Mami! That voice belonged to Mami, she was calling my name as tears fell from her emerald eyes.I smiled at her, as an effort to show her I would be fine. But was surprised when she threw something at me that shined and glittered in the light. Luckily, I caught and hid it before the gaurds noticed.

The men transported me in the back of a heavily armored truck, I didn't see the reason why though at the time. I was alone back there though, so I took the item out of my pocket and gasped. I was a charm bracelet, with only one charm. A locket, inside of it was a picture of the two of us.

Suddenly the truck came to a hault and I was escorted to a building inside Deadman Wonderland, a place they called G-block. They let me out of my shackles and left me in a room by myself. That's where I'm telling this from anyway, right now, inside of a cell. It had everything I needed though, bathroom, bed, and a television.

Today is my first day here, and what I just explained to you, that's what I've been relaying inside my head for the past half hour. The door to my cell, that I shall now refer to as my room because I can go in and out as I please, and a scrawny looking guy with glasses came in.

" Hello , my new little bird how are you enjoying Wonderland? " he said a little too happily.

I decided not to give him the pleasure of a reaction from me, so I rolled onto my side facing away from him.

" Aww my poor little bird. " the man said.

If he hasn't realised it yet, he is majorly annoying. Eventualy he left, after explaining to me all the rules of this place then finished by throwing a catalog on my bed. I decided to lay there for awhile, making sure he was gone before going outside myself. My door slid open in front of me, and I poked my head out to look around. I saw there wasn't anyone to the left, but sadly there was a guy standing there to the right. Stepping outside, my door shut and I stared at the guy. He was muscular looking, had darkish skin, jet black short hair, tall, and had an eyepatch over one eye. Lifting a brow at him, he smirked and leaned against the wall.

" Who are you? " I said rudely, not caring how I came off anymore. He laughed and his grin widened.

" Hello to you too, I like your attitude. " said the still unnamed guy.

" Answer the question! " I glared.

" Crow, " he said, " I see you've met Tamaki from that expression. "

So that was the scrawny guys name, huh.

" I'm Ume, now buzz off. " Might as well be mean, I need to keep my gaurd for this twisted looking place.

Crow laugh and said, " Sorry kid but I'll call you Vulture until you prove yourself here."

What on earth did he mean by that? And what was with the nickname.

" Whatever, " I smiled " but please don't call me kid. "

He laughed again, " Wow you are feisty to a point. I guess you'll survive here. " he said walking away.

What the hell was with him? Oh, well I don't care anyway, I thought keeping a brave face until my door shut. Then I let my mind wonder and expression soften as I looked through the catalog. I was tired after that and skipped getting food to go to bed. The last thought I had that night though was: I hope this is a nightmare.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_**Ok readers what you think? I wrote this a little differently from my other stories and want your opinions! Btw I wanted to forst of all thank my readers and would like them to check out my other stories Silver Bonds and Insanity! I love you all for readin this! And I know I can improve! Any comeback is ok good or bad! 3 YuiNekotana =^^=**_


	2. The Vulture Strikes

**_Caged_**

**_Chapter 2: The Vulture Strikes_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadman Wonderland! If I did I would be the happiest person in the whole world... well less than happy if I owned BLEACH... but if I owned both I'd be so happy, much more happy than just one ... oh well! READ ON PEOPLE!

* * *

I awoke the next morning, in the room I was already sick of seeing and also disappointed that I woke up in it. Soon I was going to have to get over that, because I'm probably going to be here a while.  
" Well might as well try and make the best of it here. " I sighed, getting out of bed and walking to the cafeteria.

On my way there however, I ran into that guy from the night before what was his name again... Crow that's it. We didn't speak or anything just walk in silence all the way there. Not one word was said on the way back, when I got back to my room I set my food down on the bed with a sigh.

" This place is so boring. And look I'm talking to myself for my own amusement, that's just sad. " I said taking a bite of my food.

" It's not that boring. " said Crow as he walked in my door.

Surprised, I screamed, why in the hell would he do something stupid like this. Crow laughed at my reaction and apologised for barging in. Lifting a brow at him questionably, I continued to eat my food and didn't speak until I was finished doing so. I hoped that he would go away, but sadly Crow waited patiently in the doorway for me to speak.

" What's wrong with you?! " I said angrily.  
" More than I have time to explain. " he laughed.

Glaring at him, I watched him sit down at the edge of my bed. He apparently is pretty dense, because somehow he didn't get that I wasn't amused at his little joke.

Crow sat there and talked to me for a while, even though I never responded or said anything, he kept the conversation going. It was like he wanted me to but in and comment at certain points, but I didn't want to. Maybe he was trying to be my friend or something...

" ... I just used my crow claw and it was over.. "

He was apparently in the middle of a story, I zoned in and out off all of them, but the whole time he was smiling and making motions with his arms and hands. It was actually kind of comical at some points. I made the mistake of laughing once, and immediately regretted it.

" So the Vulture isn't made of stone after all. " he turned around grinning at me.

" Screw you. " I said still laughing.

What the hell am I doing, why am I acting like this is normal?! Then it hit me, it was because it felt like it. It felt like I was having a normal conversation... oh great I'm going back to being soft already. That's just fan-fucking-tastic, I thought why'd he call me Vulture?

" Crow. " I said to get his attention.

" Yeah? "

" What'd you just call me? "

" The Vulture. "

" Why? "

He smirked at my question, " Because that's who you are. "

" F.y.i. my name is Ume, not "the vulture" okay? "

" Whatever. " he said getting up and leaving me sitting in my room alone.

That however didn't last long, a few men came in shortly and said for me to go with them somewhere. Raising a brow at them, they told me again and shocked me. So in the end I followed them, but only because I hated being shocked like that. They led me to a platform, surrounded by bars and kinda looked like a bird-cage.

" What is this place? " I asked one of them, but the person stayed quiet. " Some help you are. "

The people left me there, gazing around I saw a kid, he didn't look much younger than me but still childish. Suddenly a voice called from above, gazing up I saw a giant bird it was saying that this place was something called " Carnival Corpse " and that we were supposed to fight each other.

" What the fuck? " was all I could say at the time.

Suddenly, a red looking bullet came hurling towards me. Dodging it, I watched it smash into one of the bars behind me.

" I wonder where those are coming from? " I asked myself outloud.

Then I saw the kid, they called him Woodpecker, he was the one throwing them at me. They formed out of nowhere into his hand, but how.

" How am I going to beat that? " I said as another came rushing towards me.

This time however, it grazed my right arm. I staggered for a second as I realised that the bullets were his this some kind of torture or something, I thought as another bullet hit my left arm near my shoulder.

" I'm sorry. " I heard the kid say as I gripped my shoulder.

Did he just apologize? For attacking me? I kept asking these questions in my head until I was hit yet again, in the hip. The bullet barely hit it though, but hit my wrist where I wore Mami's bracelet. The jingle of the charm hitting the ground resonated in my ears.

" You broke it... " was all I could say as a tear left my eye.

The kid stopped and looked at me with pity. Running towards him, I lifted my hand to jab him in the side. His eyes widened as my hand made contact and he went flying backwards, hitting one of the bars behind him. Taking the chance while he's down, I walked over to where the charm was on the floor. Reaching down to pick it up, I gasped. Red claws had formed on my fingertips, the underside of each of them were jagged and sharp.

" How? " I asked myself staring at them.

Picking up the charm between two of them, I placed it in my pocket and turned around as another bullet came at me. Without thinking I tried cutting the bullet with the claws, suprisingly it worked! I split it in half and ducked as it fell to the floor behind me.

" Cool. " I smirked " But I should've figured this out earlier. "

Another bullet came towards me and I dodged.

" You know kid, your really starting to annoy me with that. " I said getting in his face and slashing the claws across his chest.

The Woodpecker fell (I started getting tired of typing kid here so it's gonna be Woodpecker) and I laughed as he tried to shoot me again but him into one of the bars, I saw pools of blood where he was and the one forming around him as the buzzer went off.

" Must be done. " I said as the bird at the top starting talking again.

" The Vulture has won against the undefeated Woodpecker folks! It's all over! " the bird said.

Guys came in and took Woodpecker out as I was handed a couple of bags then a big check with 5,000,000 cashpoints on it.I was then escorted from the cage-like place to my room, where I was left in silence with a roll of bandages and stuff for my injuries.

" This place is seriously messed up. " I said taking off my shirt and wrapping my arm.

It was easy to do that and my hip, but it was really hard to get my shoulder.

" Need some help? " I heard a familiar voice say from the door.

I didn't even have to look up to know it was Crow.

" Crow?! , " I screeched covering my chest with the shirt, " What the hell are you doing! "

" Nothing. " he laughed as he sat on my bed, " Do you need any help with your shoulder? "

A light blush spread across my face " Maybe. " I admitted.

Crow held his hand out for the bandages I gripped in mine. Handing him the bandages I turned around, my back towards him. As he wrapped it, he started talking about my fight. Laughing at the beginning and giving me pointers, it was like he knew everything then he said something that caught me off-guard.

" Splitting the Ganta Gun's bullet was a good idea Ume. " he laughed.

Jumping up, I looked at him with surprise.

" What did you just call me? "

" Ume. " he smiled.

" What happened to Vulture? "

" I didn't respect her. "

Sighing, I sat back down and put on my shirt, then motioned for him to leave.

" Bye bye Crow. " I said picking up the catalog and a silver sharpie.

" The names Senji. " he said as the door closed behind him.

So his name was Senji, not Crow. I guess I might call him that, eventually.

" Did I thank him for helping me with my shoulder? " I asked myself out loud.

" No. " a voice called from outside my door.

Poking my head out the door, he smirked at me.

" You know talking to yourself is a sign that your losing your mind, right? " he laughed.

He is such a jerk, I thought inside my head this time as I glared at him.

" Whatever. " I said ," thanks for the help with my shoulder goodbye now. " I said going back in my room.

Maybe I like talking to myself, it makes me feel like I'm expressing my emotions. Damn Senji for making me think for a second that it's weird, it isn't that weird if you consider being a person in this messed up place.

" Now how do I wanna decorate? " I said.

I circled alot of stuff, did alot of math, and eventually went to bed early after repairing the charm bracelet.

The last thing on my mind that night was : " I guess the reason they call me Vulture is the same reason they call him Crow. "

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_**Well, I guess I wrote more to it for you guys, but I am ecstatic that you people like it and hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! XD I'm sorry it took so long though, I got writers block like 3 times on this chapter!  
Let's see now the question for this chapter is da da da daaaaaaa! What does Ganta loose in the next chapter! Cuz seriously I have to clue, but it has to be something not that noticable, k?**_

_**WAIT ONE MORE QUESTION! Should I make this an UmexCrow/Senji?! Idk maybe they could be just friends but idk! **_

_** 3 YuiNekotana =^^= ( I keep trying to put a heart but it won't let me. gr! )**_


	3. Worst Candy Ever!

**_Caged_**

**_Chapter 3: Worst Candy Ever! X(_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadman Wonderland! If I did I would be the happiest person in the whole world... well less than happy if I owned BLEACH... but if I owned both I'd be so happy, much more happy than just one ... oh well! READ ON PEOPLE!

* * *

Today, I found all the stuff I ordered from the catalog outside of my door. Smiling as I looked through them, I saw a figure standing in my doorway looking at the boxes questionably. It was that kid, I think they called him the Woodpecker.

" Hey Woodpecker, what's up? " I asked picking up one of the boxes and carrying it into my room.

" Sorry about yesterday, when I broke your bracelet. " he said picking up a box himself and setting it on my bed.

Looking over at the broken bracelet on the dresser, I sighed. I know there's some way I can get it fixed but I don't know how to, but I can't hold a grudge against this kid over it.

" It's okay, " I said turning around facing him with a slight smile plastered on my face, " it can be fixed, so don't worry about it. "

The kid smiled back at me and helped me carry in the rest of the boxes. When we were done, we talked some as I unpacked stuff like sheets and throw pillows. Truthfully, most of the stuff I got was black and red and purple, but only because I never got to decorate my room like this. My parents wouldn't allow it at all, me putting red streaks in my hair was enough to give my mom a heartattack.

" Why would your mom freak over that? " asked Ganta who sat on the floor while I sat on my bed clutching a broken heart pillow.

" She's a decorator, enough said. " I laughed.

" Oh. " he chuckled.

Just then, a girl with pail white skin/hair and red hair ran into my room.

" Ganta I found you! " she giggled.

" Ganta? " I said lifting a brow at him.

" Who's this girl? She looks weird? " asked the albino girl, getting in my face.

" Shiro don't do that! "

" Why? " she asked sounding like a little kid.

" It's ok Woodpecker. Hi I'm Ume. " I said sitting up and smiling at the girl.

" It's Ganta Igarashi. " said Woodpecker... I mean Ganta.

" Cool, and I'm Ume Takashito. " I said as the girl now known as Shiro, was amazed at my stuff.

We sat around until Ganta said he had to go somewhere, of course Shiro followed him, and I was left in my room by myself.

" How could she even wear that, it shows way too much? Oh well, it's quite a statement. " I laughed to myself as I attempted to put the sheet that goes around the mattress on.

Key word, attempt, I can never get this thing on by myself. I haven't really had time to think have I, well maybe but not where there was complete silence.

" I still think talking to myself is perfectly fine. " I laughed, struggling to put the third corner on the mattress.

Just as I get it on, the bottom two snap up, I frowned at them and tried about three more times. Each time getting the same result, so I just gave up and laid on the bare mattress.

" Really that stopped you? " chuckled Senji, who stood in my doorway.

" Maybe. " I said glaring at him in a way that was more joking then serious.

" Get up. " he said taking the sheet in his hands and putting it perfectly onto the bed.

Looking at him like it was a miracle I said, " How'd you do that? "

" It helps if your bigger than the mattress. "

Short joke... not funny! Punching him, he tripped over ones of the boxes I cleverly labeled "clothes" instead of "underwear" in case some perv came in here and tried to go through it, all of the contents fell onto the floor and on Senji's his face grow red, legs kick them off in panic, and his eyes move to the corner of the room I burst out laughing at Senji's reaction.

" Senji that's just pathetic. " I laughed as he tried to straighten his face.

Recieving a glare from Senji I started picking them up while he sat on my bed and looked away from me trying to hide his face. After the last pair, I set the box in one of the far away corners of the room.

" Thank you. " said Senji, his face still a slight rosy pink.

" Whatever. " I sighed sitting on the floor beside of his feet.

" What are you doing? "

I said nothing as I untied his shoes, retied them, and untied them again. Until, he decided to snatch his feet away from me and double-knot them.

" Sorry weird habit of mine. " I laughed until a loud beeping sound started coming from the collar around my neck.

Senji jumped up in alarm, them started looking around my room for something. Suddenly my heart started beating furiously, while the rest of my body hurt like it was on fire. I fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. What's happening? I asked myself, in my head 'cause me throat hurt too much to say a single word.

Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder looking up I saw Senji holding something in front of my mouth. It looked like a piece of candy, how in the hell is that supposed to help me now?!

" Ume, just eat it. " he said concern pasted onto his face.

So, I opened my mouth and he tossed it in. It tasted utterly disgusting, but the pain stopped as well as the beeping. Sitting up and without thinking I hugged Senji.

" How'd you know what to do? " I asked after pulling away and sitting on my bed.

" Every three days we have to eat that candy or we die. Didn't you know? " asked Senji.

" No I didn't. Thanks Senji, but this candy sucks ass. " I laughed.

" I know. " he said chuckling along with me.

" Well I might as well finish my bed. " I said standing up and getting the solid black comforter and matching blanket out.

" So you almost die, and that's the first thing on your mind? " Senji asked.

" Yep. "

" Okay. " he said sitting on the floor as he watched me finish.

Laying on my now finished bed, I looked down at him and smiled. Senji isn't all muscle, even though he tries to act like it. He's actually kind when he wants to be and also helpful in a way. But mostly he's an idiot who tries to act tough but fails whenever I say something that catches him off-guard.

Wait aren't I supposed to be acting tough too, well I do hate this place, but not as much since I've made a few friends. Smiling at Senji as he got up, I noticed his face looking more relaxed. I guess he was happy too.

" So how ya feeling? " he said looking me over.

" Are you thinking about doing something? " I asked, choosing to ignore his question.

" What?! " he blushed.

" Just kidding, " I laughed, " Yea I'm feeling better I guess. But that stuff was the worst candy in the history of forever. "

" Don't do that. " he said walking towards the table where I set my broken bracelet.

Picking the bracelet and charm up, he stared at them then walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed next to me. I sat up and watched him try and figure out how to fix it.

" Ume can you use your raptor ripper on one of your hands? " he asked.

" Raptor ripper? "

" Those claws of yours. "

" Oh... ," I said, " But I don't know how to use them or even make them appear. "

Grabbing my hand, Senji cut the tip of each of my fingers with a ring on his finger. Suddenly, the claws appeared sharp and shiny. Taking one of my fingers, he expanded the little ring at the top of the locket then took my thumb as well and closed it around one of the larger rings of the bracelet.

" Here. " he said placing the bracelet on my wrist.

" Thanks, it really means alot to me. " I said blushing as I looked at the now repaired bracelet.

Senji grinned at me and placed his hand on my head. This made me blush even deeper, so I lowered my face to try and hide it.

" You aren't so tough either. " Senji said getting up and walking over to my door.

" I'll see you later. "

" Okay, see ya Ume. " he said walking out the door.

Instead of just lying around, I decided to unpack all of the boxes and organize most of my new stuff. Some of it, I kept in the boxes like clothes and stuff I had no place to put it except in the boxes and under my bed.

Surprisingly, it was already nighttime when I was finished, so I got my dinner and then went to bed.

The last thing on my mind before I went to sleep was, " I wonder if I can get my hand on another charm. " That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 3  
_**

_**Umm let's see in the last chapter Oakley pointed out that Crow didn't blush or freak out. I was gonna put that, but I forgot to thanks for pointing it out, that's why I fixed it here. I'm sorry for not updating but I've been really busy, I'll update by Friday if I can!**_

**_Question(s): What's a new charm that Ume could get? Or should she even get another?_**

_**3 YuiNekotana =^^= ( I keep trying to put a heart but it won't let me! gr!)**_


	4. Weird Senji Obsession

**_Caged_**

**_Chapter 4: Weird Senji Obsession_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadman Wonderland! If I did I would be the happiest person in the whole world... well less than happy if I owned BLEACH... but if I owned both I'd be so happy, much more happy than just one ... oh well! READ ON PEOPLE!

* * *

I awoke to find myself on the floor of my room, well they still call it a cell but it's more of a room to me now. Today is my fourth day here, it doesn't really feel as if it has been so short. That's when it hit me, I haven't talked to Mami since my trial. We've never been apart this long in our entire lives, she was always there for me and I for her. But now, I feel sort of alone without her at my side.

At least now I have Ganta, Shiro, and of course Senji to keep me company. Now that I think about it, I never really expected to make friends here.

" I'm happy I did though. " I laughed to myself.

Getting out of bed, I decided to walk around by myself today. I'm kinda surprised that Senji hasn't showed up yet. He's usually here either making fun of me or talking about something I couldn't care less about.

" I wonder what's around this place. " I said stretching my arms above my head as I walked out the door.

Let's see left or right... right I guess, I thought in my head as I turned down the hall. After about 5 minutes of nothing but dim lights and closed doors, I heard a noise coming from down the hall.

" Finally a possibility of life in this boring place. " I said picking up speed as I jogged down the hall.

Unfortunately, as I turned a corner in the hall I ran straight into something. I fell to the floor as an enormous pain grew on the inside of my skull.

" What the hell? " I said gripping my now aching head and looking up to find a large metal object in my path.

" Are you okay? " asked an unfamiliar voice from behind the metal object.

The voice belonged to a boy with light green hair and golden eyes. He looked rather scrawny and wore really weird clothes. He held out his hand to me with a playful smile on his face.

" Yeah I guess, " I said taking his hand and picking myself up, " thanks. "

" No problem. " he said.

Wow, he might dress and look really weird but he was actually pretty nice. Might as well introduce myself, I thought.

" I'm Ume. " I said.

" I'm Toto, nice to meet you Ume. " he said, " So where ya going in such a hurry? "

" Truthfully, I have no clue. " I laughed.

I continued walking another direction without another word. Silently and slowly, I kept wandering not caring if Toto was following or not. Turning around, I saw that he was following me, that goofy grin of his still on his face.

" What is it? " I asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

" Just following you to make sure you don't run into anymore fire hydrants. " he laughed.

Okay what is with these people and picking on me, first it's the short jokes from Senji and now Toto is picking on my slight clumsiness.

" Well that's just great. " I said to myself.

" Your welcome. " smiled Toto.

" Oh sorry, I wasn't talking to you. I have this weird habit of talking to myself. " I said.

" It's alright. " he said.

I decided to ignore Toto for now, his positivity was getting on my nerves for some reason. Walking to the door at the end of the hall, I slid it open to find a gym with a lot of old-fashioned equipment inside like barbels and such. Sitting in the corner I saw Senji, he had a towel over his shoulders and his coat was laying in the far corner of the room.

Toto ran past me and jumped Senji, wrapping his arms around Senji's shoulders.

" Shit! " I said sitting on the floor gripping my ankle, " That wasn't smooth. "

A towel then met my face as I looked up at the two of them.

" I wonder what you taste like. " I heard Toto say as I removed the towel.

That's when I saw his hand reach for mine. Panicking, I stood up quickly and moved away from him. I only stayed up for at most a minute, then I fell to the floor as an immense pain shot up my leg.

" Stay away from her Mockingbird. " said Senji as he picked me up by the arm off of the floor.

" I was just curious, see ya around Ume. " he said as he left the gym.

Wow, Toto is starting to seem severely creepy to me now. I wonder why he's so fond of Senji, I mean Senji is a good person but maybe Toto is going a little overboard.

" You okay? " asked Senji as he wrapped my foot with his towel.

" Yeah, I guess so. "

" So how'd you find me? "

" I don't know just did. " I laughed.

" Well at least you only sprained it. Don't you have a fight tomorrow? "

That's what I've been forgetting, I knew something was going on tomorrow I just couldn't remember what it was.

" Yea, I completely forgot about that. " I frowned, " I guess I'll have to be extra careful tomorrow. "

" Here I got ya something. " he said putting a cold metal object into my hand.

Opening it, I found a pair of rings similar to his but smaller in sized and slightly different. The blades curved more upwards instead of towards the sides like his.

" Thanks these will help alot Senji. " I said putting them on my thumbs.

" I figured they would. " said Senji as he stood me up and wrapped one arm under mine to help hold me up for now.

We walked and talked almost the whole way back to my room. Well, more like I tried to walk and he talked about strategy in Carnival Corpse. I paid attention to most of what he said, but zoned out into my own mind near the end. My mind wandered to the subject of Toto, he was really strange but nice at the same time. I wonder what the story behind that is, and if I ask will he tell me?

" Are you paying attention? " asked Senji.

" Hmmm? What? Sorry I wasn't, say that again. " I said shaking my head at him.

" You should steer clear of that guy. "

" What guy? "

" Mockingbird, he's mad. "

" Ok... "

Was he reading my mind or something?! It's like he knew I was gonna confront him. But Senji had a point, Toto was a little... off in my opinion. Off as in not right in the head, or how Senji decided to put it "mad" .

After arriving at my room, we sat and talked a little more. It was fun and crazy, until Senji asked me a question that I thought I was prepared to answer at any time.

" So what was you life before Deadman Wonderland. " he asked.

That question, it made me stop and think about my life. Was I happy, was I sad, how would I explain that. And entire 16 years, it all just flew by until now. Now's when everything started to slow down so I can reflect on my life.

" Well, I guess it's a little complicated..."

_**Ume's Past revealed! in Chapter 5: Memories**_

* * *

**_End of Chapter 4_**

**_The Mockingbird has appeared! Will his sudden appearance affect our favorite Deadman's future? We'll all find out in the future! Probably next weekend unfortunately because school is starting Monday :'( sorry readers but I'll be a little preoccupied so less updates than usual. But I promise to try and update when I can._**

**_Question(s): What do you guys expect from her past?_**

_**3 YuiNekotana =^^= ( I keep trying to put a heart but it won't let me! gr!)**_


End file.
